Second Times a Charm
by Heather68
Summary: The day after Harry's 17th birthday he performs a spell thinking it would show him what type of animal he would be if he became an animagi imagine his shock when he woke up the next day in the hospital wing in a bed next to Lucius Malfoy. Surprise. Surpri
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh dear another story. Hm, I really need to learn not to start new one's before I finsih other ones. But all my lovely reviewers I will say that I am almost done with another chapter of The Trouble With Mating. Unfortunatly, I have only written about a page and a half of Little Steps. Although I could still post it almost like a teaser or something. I'll think about it. Well anyway hope you enjoy this new story. I actually have two more chapter typed and waiting to be posted but I think I'll hold off a bit until I finish the 4th as well before posting both of them. But until then enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Harry was sitting alone at a small circular table in the Great Hall, idly reading the recent depressing headlines of the Daily Prophet. Hogwarts had been changed into a safe-house for the wizarding community at the beginning of Harry's 7th year and he was still trying to get used to it 8 months later. He never thought he'd have to see the once great school be used as anything other then a place of learning, but here he was, now patiently waiting for his friends to arrive. Friends he hadn't seen since the last day of his 6th year. Sure they had still managed to get letters to one another via Fawkes, but it just wasn't the same. Now, finally they were forced from their safe-house and were coming to stay at Hogwarts. And Harry couldn't be happier. Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself of.

While he really did truly miss his friends he was also a bit afraid to see them again. After all, how would he feel if he hadn't found out about them getting married? He absentmindedly gazed down at his diamond-encrusted wedding band and sighed. It wasn't like he had intentionally forgotten to mention the small insignificant fact that he had gotten married over seven months ago. It was more his fear of their reaction to who he had married. After all it wasn't every day that the boy who lived got married, let alone got married to one of the most infamous Death Eaters around. He sighed softly and folded the newspaper then tossed it across the table.

'Where is he?' Harry wondered for the millionth time in the last 3 hours since the Death Eater meeting had been called. He glanced towards the entrance hall in hopes of catching a glimpse of the familiar blonde hair he so longed to see. Sighing, this time in frustration, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. More time must have passed than he had thought because suddenly someone nearby was clearing their throat to get his attention. Cracking open his eyes to see who had caused this slight disturbance, he almost fell off his chair in surprise.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "How long have you two been sitting there?"

"We just got here, Harry." Said Hermione cheerfully, sitting down across from him. "Would you believe me if I said I almost didn't recognize you when we found out you were waiting here in the Hall?"

Harry laughed, momentarily casting off the worry that had been plaguing him all day in favor of just catching up with his friends. "I knew I had changed, but not to that extent."

"Well, you have." Ron said sitting down next to Hermione. "This place has changed as well." He remarked looking around the Great Hall.

"You have no idea." Harry muttered, looking towards the entrance hall as he had heard someone go running into it. His eyes widened as he saw Severus and Draco talking in what looked like frantic whispers to Dumbledore, who spared a worrying glance towards Harry. Harry didn't like the look he had received. It didn't bode well with the subsequent vision he had had early that morning.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked, reaching across the table grasping his hand in hers. He drew his nervous gaze from the door and settled it back on Hermione. She squeezed his hand once reassuringly before letting go.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said distractedly, his attention once again placed on Draco who was striding determinedly towards him. Harry gulped, not liking the look in Draco's eyes one bit.

Without even sparing a glance at the new presence of Ron and Hermione, Draco pulled a chair away from the table and turned it so it was facing Harry.

"Harry, don't worry." Draco began uneasily, already hating the job he had just been assigned.

"'Harry, don't be worried'." Harry mocked a bit hysterically. "Don't worry? You can't just ask me not to worry, Dray. You and Sev are back, so where the bloody hell is he!"

"Harry, listen to me. Voldemort asked him to remain behind after the rest of the inner circle had been dismissed." He held up a hand to stop Harry before he could speak. "Listen, this isn't the first time this has happened before and it probably won't be the last."

"But you remember what I said this morning." Harry said unsteadily.

Draco sighed, grabbing Harry's upper arms and rubbing them reassuringly. "Yes, I do remember, but, Harry, you knew it was a chance we all had to make."

"It's so unfair." He muttered miserably, not bothering to hide the fact that he was freely crying.

"Nothing is anymore, Harry. All we can do now is wait."

Harry nodded listlessly, tears still streaking down his cheeks. Draco drew Harry into a tight embrace just holding him for a moment. When Draco felt he had held Harry a bit longer than prudent, he let go of the still quivering young man, wiped the tear streaks off his face, and stood up.

"Don't worry, Harry." Draco said gently. "He's faced worse than this before. He'll be ok."

Harry smiled weakly and nodded, watching Draco once again leave the Hall. It was then that he realized that Ron and Hermione had been sitting across from him the entire time and were probably expecting answers.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed looking both disgusted and very concerned.

"Er…" Harry said not really sure how to explain to his two best friends his new found friendship with their former blonde antagonist.

"Malfoy was…nice." Hermione said for lack of any better describing word.

"Yes, well-" Harry began, but was cut off.

"And you let him near you!" Ron shouted, disgust apparently overpowering his concern. "He actually held you!"

"Ron, there's a perfectly good-" Harry tried again.

"And who were you two talking about?" Hermione asked. "I've never seen you get so emotional over anybody other than Sirius before."

Harry was beginning to get a bit frustrated. "That's because-"

"It was bloody disgusting that's what it was." Ron continued. "I mean if actually holding you wasn't disturbing enough he then wiped the tears off your face."

"HARRY!"

Ron and Hermione went silent as Harry jerked his head around to see who had shouted his name. He saw Draco standing nervously at the entrance to the Hall beckoning him over.

Harry stood up immediately and heard two distinct gasps. He sighed, not even bothering to explain, and went over to Draco.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.

"He just got back."

Harry's eyes widened. "And?"

"He's in a bad way, Harry. They had to take him to the hospital wing."

Without saying another word Harry began running toward the hospital wing -Draco right on his heels. His mind a continuing litany of 'oh gods'. He slowed down his pace when he neared the hospital and cautiously, almost frightened of what he would see when he opened the door, he opened the door and peered inside. He saw Madame Pomfrey hovering over a bed in the far end of the wing and instantly moved towards that bed. His stomach twisted and tied into knots as he got closer and closer to the bed. He almost threw up at the sight that greeted him.

From what he could see, Lucius' perfect complexion would never be perfect again, the long lacerations criss-crossed his face making him look like he had been branded by a chain link fence. The tip of his left ear seemed to have been cut off and it was still bleeding profusely. Lucius was also now sporting two black eyes, a cut upper lip, and what looked like a broken nose. If this was what the top of his husbands body looked like he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the rest of it looked like. The spasms that were racking through Lucius' body weren't helping the matter either. There was only curse that could still be causing the convulsions and Harry felt his stomach roil.

"Lucius." He gasped, having gotten over his initial shock. Draco seemingly materialized by his side as his knees buckled out from under him. Grabbing onto Draco he allowed himself to be led to the chair beside the bed.

"Mr. Potter." Poppy said in greeting, before continuing casting healing charms over Lucius' body.

Harry shuddered and picked up Lucius' hand once Pomfrey was done healing.

"When will he wake up?" Harry asked fretfully, raising his green eyes to meet the worried ones of the nurse.

She sighed. "It's up to him."

Harry nodded in understanding and returned his attention back to his unconscious lover. "You better wake up you inconsiderate git. You hear me?"

Draco chocked back laughter at that comment and settled himself in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. "You better do what he says, Father, hormones and all that."

Harry scowled at Draco. "Don't make fun of me, Draco, or I might just ground you."

This time Draco did laugh. "You would too, wouldn't you?"

"Shuddup." He mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

Draco smiled apologetically and gazed down at his father. "You better wake up."

Harry looked across the bed at Draco and smiled weakly, before slouching in his chair. His thumb tracing the small scars on the back of Lucius' hand and before either boy knew what happened they were asleep.

"Harry," A voice called out softly. "Harry dear, you need to wake up."

Harry groaned and cracked open an eyelid to see who it was. Poppy smiled down at him gently and had him sit back up. It seemed that Harry had slumped forward onto the bed when he had fallen asleep. All feeling in his left arm was gone. He glared at the offending limb and started applying pressure with his right hand in attempts to get the blood flowing through it. Unhappily, he allowed the irritating tingling sensation to continue until he got the feeling back in his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Poppy questioned, handing Harry a glass of water.

He rolled his shoulder and turned his head side to side a few times before answering, "I've been better."

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek gently. Harry smiled and looked down at Lucius' unconscious form.

"Did he wake up yet?"

Poppy shook her head 'no', before going about her daily routine. Harry sighed and captured Lucius' hand with both of his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"You just have to wake up." He said quietly with a yawn. He got up off the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You have to."

He heard a murmur of agreement across the bed and looked up and met Draco's familiar gaze. They grinned sleepily at each other.

"I heard you the first time." Came the slurred response.

Harry and Draco both jerked away from Lucius in shock. Before Harry practically flung himself onto him.

"Don't you ever ever do that again." Harry said in between sobs. Lucius grimaced and gently stroked Harry's back soothingly in attempts to get the pregnant boy to calm down.

"Shhh, Harry, I'm alright. See."

"You scared me you daft git." He sniffled, burying his head against Lucius' chest.

Draco just smiled down at the two of them. "I best go see if Granger and Weasley are all right."

Harry's head shot up from it's resting place looking exceedingly guilty. "Shit. I just left them there, didn't I?"

Draco snorted. "That you did; leaving me, once again, on damage control."

"Sorry, Dray." Harry said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." He stretched and stood up. "I've gotten used to it."

Harry frowned and saluted Draco, who rolled his eyes and returned the gesture before leaving the ward.

"I'm glad you two get along so well." Lucius said after a time.

Harry smiled and kissed him on the nose, before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Yes, well he kind of grows on you."

"I'm sure he does." He drawled, allowing Harry to help him lean up against a pillow.

Harry idly picked at the threads of the blanket before meeting Lucius' cool gaze. "What happened?"

Lucius sighed tiredly. "He was displeased, rather like you said he was. Claimed that I should have been able to get you to him by now, since we live in the same castle. Thankfully, he decided not to punish me publicly."

"Why's that better?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Let's just say when the Dark Lord decides to make an impression on his followers he does it with style."

"Kills them?" Harry questioned with as much detachment as possible.

Lucius nodded wearily. "Couldn't have that happen, now could we?"

Harry shook his head 'no' and leaned back against Lucius again. They were both startled when they heard the door opening again. Harry watched with a small bit of alarm as Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"Er, hey guys."

"Don't 'hey' us, Mister." Hermione said angrily. "First you ignore us, then you walk out on us without so much as an explanation. So explain."

Harry sighed, still eyeing Ron wearily. The redhead looked like he was about to erupt. He felt Lucius wrap an arm protectively around his waist, and he calmed down.

"Well, when you first got here I was already waiting for the spies to come back from the Death Eaters meeting that had been called earlier. It's normally nerve-wrenching on a normal day, but today it was worse because Voldemort was pretty pissed-off and I didn't know why. I had warned them before they left, but-"

"Wait, there are spies? Plural?"

Harry nodded. He knew that Hermione would be the most accepting, but Ron looked ready to kill someone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco reenter the ward and felt better for it. "There's Severus -you already knew that one- then there's Draco, and Lucius."

"The Malfoy's?" Ron spat out, distrust evident.

Harry winced and nodded again. "Yes, they switched sides shortly before I left the Dursley's to come here to Hogwarts."

"And you believed them?" Ron asked, his face rapidly turning purple. Hermione scowled at Ron, but it was obvious he didn't notice.

Harry unconsciously snuggled closer to Lucius, who in turn tightened his grip around his waist. He really hated where this conversation was going.

"Of course he did, Ronald." Hermione said waspishly. Draco who had been watching this in the shadows knew Weasley would be sleeping on the floor tonight if he didn't clam up soon.

"Any other questions?" Harry snapped, feeling exceptionally upset and angry.

"Yes." Ron said, clearly not hearing the warning in both his friends' voices. "Why are you basically sitting on Lucius Malfoy's lap, and when the bloody hell did you become so fat?"

That was it. Hermione gasped in shocked outrage. Draco paled, realizing what Weasley had just said. Lucius winced and Harry looked dead calm. Extracting himself from Lucius' arms he stood up and walked right over to Ron. Ron who was still seemingly oblivious to the faux pas he had just transgressed, was completely shocked when Harry punched him hard before running out of the ward, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

"What the hell did I say?" Ron asked and earned another sharp slap on the cheek. He watched in shock as his girlfriend ran after Harry, closely followed by Draco. A snort from behind reminded him that he still wasn't alone. He gulped and turned to see an irate Lucius Malfoy, wand aimed straight at his heart.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." Lucius hissed, eyes flashing.

Ron squeaked and fled the hospital, leaving a very dissatisfied Malfoy in his wake.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well...what did you think? Good, bad, confusing? I hope not too confusing. And look it's a new pairing for me as well. I like reviews they are nice and make me feel all good inside. So if you would all be so kind as to hit the pretty review button and leave a review I will be forever grateful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonjour, and welcome to chapter 2 I can't believe the response I got to chapter one I'm astounded. But I love each and everyone of you and I hope you like this chapter oh and I'd like to thank my beta reader Arigazi she's wondeful and amazing and I wouldn't change a thing about her.**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 2**

"What was that all about" Poppy asked coming back out of her office.

"Weasley." Lucius said bitterly, wanting nothing more than to be able to go hunt down the redhead and tear him apart limb from limb.

Poppy sighed. "What did he do this time"

Lucius looked at the nurse in shock. "He's done stupid things like this before" .

"Many, many times. Now, I suggest you just get comfortable. You're not going anywhere tonight."

Lucius groaned and flopped back down onto his pillow.

"Harry! Harry wait up!"

Harry slowed down and stopped, leaning against the wall, waiting for both Draco and Hermione to catch up.

"You don't think I'm fat, do you?" Harry sniffled.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. "You know I don't. You're beautiful, Harry. How far along are you?"

Harry smiled waveringly. "'Bout seven months."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Wow, Harry, that's wonderful. You and Lucius must really love each other, huh?"

Harry nodded and grinned. Draco sighed in relief, for once he wasn't the one trying to put the Boy Wonder back together again.

"They better." Draco said from behind them.

Harry laughed outright. "You of all people should know how much, Dray."

Draco scowled, but both Harry and Hermione could see the blush tainting the normally pale cheekbones.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did you walk in on?"

"You don't want to know." Draco muttered, blushing harder.

Harry chuckled. "Trust me, Mione, Draco now knows to knock before he comes into our room."

Hermione fanned herself with her hand. "Damn, Harry."

"What? Just because I happen to have an active sex life and Draco doesn't…" Harry trailed off smirking.

"Hey, I resent that. I'll have you know just because I don't do it like a bunny on viagra doesn't mean anything. I happen to have a perfectly fine sex life."

"I'm sure you do, Dray." Harry said condescendingly.

Draco looked at Harry in outrage. "You little tosser! I outta…" He waved a threatening fist in front of Harry's face.

"Do what, lovely?" Harry asked, now leaning against Hermione, who was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm waiting."

"You suck." Draco muttered, lowering his fist dejectedly.

"I know I do." Harry said lightly. "Which is why I'm still trying to figure out why you hang out with me?"

"Shuddup, Harry."

"Gee, Dray, I love you too."

It was too much. Hermione burst out laughing, earning twin looks of shock from Harry and Draco.

"You two are so funny." Hermione gasped out before dissolving in giggles again.

Harry and Draco just shrugged, not sure what they could say to that. It wasn't every day somebody said they were amusing.

"Sorry guys, but seeing you two like this is like some bizarre dream." Seeing the questioning looks she was getting she elaborated. "You two getting along was something I hadn't ever thought of. I basically thought you'd hate each other 'til one of you died, then the other would come and dance on that one's grave." Twin looks of horror were sent in her direction. "What? You two were going at each other's throats every day the last time I saw the both of you."

"Yes, well things change." Harry said simply.

Hermione snorted. "Well, obviously. I want to know when. And how. Give me all the juicy details. Oh, and, Harry, I absolutely adore that ring."

Harry blushed and looked down the corridor. He scowled at Ron who had just turned down it. Ron looked fearfully at him for a moment before scurrying off in the opposite direction.

"He'll come around." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so, Hermione." Said Harry before he set off towards their quarters, with Draco in tow.

Hermione looked after Ron for a second before quickly setting off after Harry and Draco. Hermione caught up to them just as Harry muttered a password in what she assumed was Latin. She followed the two boys into the Malfoy family quarters.

Once inside she realized just how lucky Harry truly was. The place was more homely than she imagined it could be. The walls were a soft blue color matching the richer coloring of the carpet; a roaring fire was going in the fireplace, and the couch looked like it would eat you if you sat on it.

"Please sit." Draco said, gesturing to the couch. "Harry'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch looking at the pictures on the table in front of her. She picked one up and smiled at the happiness it exuded. It looked like a formal family picture, but she could practically feel the love the people in it had for one another.

"It was taken about a month ago." Draco announced, indicating the picture in her hands.

Hermione looked up and smiled before replacing the picture back on the table. It was then that Harry came back in carrying a shoe box. Sitting down next to Hermione, he opened the box revealing the pictures inside. She looked up at him curiously and picked up one of the pictures on top. It looked fairly recent as Harry was quite clearly showing, but the thing that got to her was how depressed he looked.

Harry shrugged. "I was feeling pretty low that week."

Draco snorted. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Hermione looked at him curiously. "Harry wouldn't come out of his room for anything. No one could figure out why either, still don't know why for that matter."

"Why?" She asked clearly puzzled.

"I'm not even sure why I was feeling so low. I think I might have been thinking about Sirius again."

Draco and Hermione looked at him knowingly. Harry just smiled sheepishly.

"Tell us next time, Boy Wonder. My dad was going insane trying to cheer you up, you know."

"I know." Harry mumbled looking embarrassed.

Hermione nodded and dug out another picture from the box. It definitely wasn't recent. She flipped it over and read the date that was printed in the bottom corner: 15/8/97

She looked up at the two boys quizzically.

Draco shrugged, he didn't know Harry well enough then.

"Care to explain?" She asked, handing the picture over to Harry. Harry took one look at the picture and laughed.

"It's a long story." Harry warned.

She smiled. "You know I wouldn't want it any other way."  
Harry smiled.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
It is our deepest regret to inform you that Hogwarts will no longer function as a school._

Harry gaped and almost dropped the letter. No more Hogwarts?

_However, it will be functioning as a safe home for any witch or wizard who seeks safety during these dark times. We are extending an invitation to you to come join  
our family here at Hogwarts. Send your reply by owl._

_With hopes of seeing you soon,  
Minerva McGonagall_

Harry let out a loud whoop of joy and immediately pulled out a quill and some ink and quickly wrote that he'd love to come. Tying off the knot to the leg of the school owl he ran around his room and started packing everything including the gifts he had just gotten the night before for his birthday. But by far this was the greatest gift he'd ever received for his birthday. The chance to leave the Dursleys for good.

Throwing the rest of the stuff into his trunk he closed it with a loud click.

"Boy, what are you doing in there!" His uncle roared through the shut and now spell-locked door.

"Packing." Harry answered, seeing no need to lie about it.

He heard his uncle huff through the door and heard the door knob rattle.

"Why won't this blasted door open?" He yelled. Harry snickered imagining the lovely shade of red his uncle's face must be turning. He loved being seventeen.

"Spell-locked." Harry answered honestly.

Vernon spluttered loudly. "You're not allowed to use magic. They'll kick you out of that freak school for good."

Harry snorted. "They wouldn't. This morning I turned seventeen meaning I'm fully within my rights to use magic whenever I see fit."

"WHAT!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry laughed outright. This was too funny. Too bad he'd be leaving shortly. "You heard me."

He smiled when he saw an owl fly into his room holding a small package, seeing the familiar printing of his head of house he opened up the letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Enclosed is a portkey preset to bring you to the Great Hall at 12 o'clock. Have a nice day._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_P.S. Harry dear if you need help becoming readjusted you know where to find me.  
_  
Harry chuckled, crumpled up the note, and opened up the package. Inside he found a stainless steel bracelet. He quickly put it on, not wanting to miss the appointed time. Shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he placed them in his pockets telling Hedwig to go ahead to Hogwarts without him. He was vaguely aware that his uncle was still trying to get into his room. He briefly wondered if maybe he should unlock it, but quickly cast it aside. He wanted to spend his last few minutes at the Dursleys tormenting his uncle as much as possible. Waving his wand he smiled in satisfaction as a soft melody started playing through the room.

"Boy, you better not be doing anything unnatural in there!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Only five more minutes now. "Of course not, Uncle Vernon." He called out slowly losing himself in the music. Before he knew what happened he was suddenly pulled from his small bedroom on Privet Drive and landed unceremoniously in the Great Hall. Expecting to have fallen on his arse like he always seemed to, he was surprised to find someone holding him up. Dusting himself off he turned around to thank the person and froze. There, looking perfectly gorgeous, _Gorgeous?_in black pants and a white blouse, was Lucius Malfoy. Harry shook his head slightly, not quite believing that he was really seeing the older man.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius said coolly, inclining his head slightly.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to squeak out 'thank you.' He never felt more foolish or ill prepared in his life. He stuck out a hand expecting Lucius to take it and shake it. He was surprised when the elder Malfoy simply clasped his hand and held it.

Lucius chuckled softly. "Dumbledore's expecting you in his office. Wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?"

Harry shook his head 'no.'

Lucius shook his head slightly as well, before kissing the back of Harry's hand. "Always a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry, for the second time in a short while, was gob smacked as Lucius Malfoy confidently strode out of the hall. Shaking himself out of his state of shock, Harry slowly ambled off towards the Headmaster's office. Idly thinking that it really wasn't the Headmaster's office anymore, after all, left was right, up was down, and dragons were soon going to fly through the halls. He snorted at his own stupidity and reached the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. Suddenly it dawned upon him that he didn't know the password anymore.

"Er," Harry said staring dubiously at the gargoyle.

Without warning, the gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing the staircase that led to the office. Harry just shrugged and started climbing the stairs. With his luck today the headmaster was about to say something that either a) he wouldn't understand or b) wouldn't like all too much. Hoping very much that it would be something he wouldn't understand, he knocked on the large oak door.

"Harry, come in." Dumbledore called out.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him he made his way to his favorite chair and sat down.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Albus, Harry. Seeing as I'm no longer your headmaster."

Harry nodded and began to wonder just where this conversation was going.

"I take it you bumped into Lucius?" Albus asked calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "More like fell on top of him." He mumbled still a bit uncomfortable about that meeting.

"What was that?" Albus asked his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Nothing." Harry sighed, instinctively reaching for the cup of tea he knew was waiting for him on the desk. Not surprisingly it was there. He took a deep sip of it and sighed in contentment. "So what exactly did you need me for?"

"Actually, it has to do with Lucius and subsequently Draco."

"What about the Malfoys?" Harry asked curiously.

Albus peered at the raven-haired youth over his half moon spectacles. "It seems that Narcissa's death has freed them of a few things."

"Mrs. Malfoy died?" Harry asked in shock. Lucius hadn't even seem aggrieved by it.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, fortunately along with her death went the male Malfoy's desire to serve Voldemort."

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"You see, Harry, Lucius only served Voldemort at his parents' bidding and fearing being disowned he married Narcissa a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord. Fearing for his life and Draco's when he was born, Lucius assumed the role of faithful Death Eater right up until her death. Now with her gone and his parents long dead he switched sides. A very good idea on his behalf."

"So he's no longer a Death Eater?"  
"Oh no, he's still a Death Eater, as is Draco, something -I regret- had to happen, but now they are both spies. Lucius is particularly good at it and being Voldemort's right-hand-man has its benefits, but it also means he's in the most danger as well."

"Why's that?" Harry asked enthralled with what he was hearing.

Albus looked at Harry seriously. "Harry, he's in a precarious position. If Voldemort becomes suspicious because the Order seems to be one step ahead of him all the time Lucius' life might be forfeited."

Harry gulped. He didn't even want to think about it. Which was strange. If someone had said that Lucius Malfoy might die at any given moment Harry normally would have been rejoicing. After all, the man had tried -unsuccessfully of course- to kill him a few times.

He gazed curiously at the Headmaster. "So they're just like Severus now?"

Albus nodded. "Indeed they are."

"Oh." It wasn't at all adequate enough, but it was all he could think to say. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling about it, let alone be able to tell someone else how he felt.

Confused and tired, Harry bid Dumbledore good afternoon and left the office. Once outside of it he realized he had no idea where he was going. Walking aimlessly through the halls, possessions still in his pocket, Harry found himself outside of the library. Seeing that he had nothing better to do, he walked inside. He had wanted to look over the spell book that Hermione had given him for his birthday and what better a place to do so than in the library. He rather missed Hermione at the moment, not having seen her since the last day of term. It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea when he was going to see Hermione again. Or even if he'd ever see her at all. Feeling rather depressed now, Harry made his way to Hermione's favorite table. He was beginning to wonder if maybe Madame Pince wouldn't make a plaque saying just that. Reaching it he sat down and sighed.

Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he pulled out his miniaturized trunk from his pocket. He whimsically thought that today might not be so bad after all.

Boy, was he ever wrong.

Hermione was enthralled. There was so much about Harry that she realized she truly didn't know. After all it had been an awfully long time since she last saw him.

"My father fancied you even before that spell was performed." Draco drawled, looking distantly interested.

Harry cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "He did?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Did he have to explain everything? "My father was never openly affectionate with anyone, not even my mother. The kiss on the back of your hand is a shock. I haven't seen him do that to anyone…before you of course."

"Really?" He asked blushing.

"Yes, Boy Wonder." Draco said exasperatedly. "Really."

Hermione smiled mischievously at Harry causing him to blush even more. Harry began to wonder if his face might permanently turn this shade of red if he stayed like this too long. He watched her stand up and stretch. Lazily he looked at his watch and gasped in shock. It was already 8 o'clock.

"Well, I guess I better go and find Ron." She said, leaning over and hugging Harry. "Any suggestions on what to do with him when I find him?"

"Quarter him." Draco stated bluntly, not feeling a drop of pity.

"Don't let him sleep on the bed tonight?" Suggested Harry.

"That's a keeper, no offense, Draco."

Draco just raised his hands in surrender. Harry was grateful. He had been petrified of what could have happened when Draco and his two best friends initially met. Of course Ron had overreacted, but that had been expected. Just, Harry had hoped that he wouldn't have gone to that extreme. Hermione had taken everything in stride which was more than Harry had hoped for. After all, Draco hadn't been the nicest person the last time she had seen him, but then he should have known Hermione would have been the cool-headed one.

Unlike himself. He thought furtively.

"Night, Mione." Harry said standing up and kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and hugged him again, before bidding the two boys good night.

**A/N: So...what did you think? Was it good...bad...medium? Hm maybe I should think more positively about myself. I always seem to have a lack of confidence in myself with these things. Must fix this problem...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Viola! Another chapter a slightly shorter then the last two but still sufficient chapter.**

Shortly after she was gone, leaving an emotionally exhausted Harry to Draco who was feeling extremely relieved that Hermione hadn't done anything to hurt Harry's feelings further, Harry moved. Draco was watching Harry as he picked up his discarded cloak and put it on, then adjusted it a bit.

"Going somewhere?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, where do you think?"

"Why do I even bother asking?" Draco moaned, lying down unceremoniously on the couch.

"That's what I'm beginning to wonder." Harry said heading towards the portrait hole. "Don't wait up. I have no idea when I'll get back."

"Just don't pull another all nighter." Draco said in concern. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"Babies," Harry corrected automatically, his hand resting gently on his enormous stomach.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Babies," Harry said, like this was an every day occurrence. "You know as in more then one."

Draco sighed in frustration. "I know what babies are Harry."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Dray. If it makes you feel any better I was on my way to go tell Luc now."

He appeared stunned. "How long have you known?"

"Since earlier this evening." He said sitting down on the armchair. "I needed something to distract myself from worrying about you three. So, I went to see Poppy. I was due for anther appointment anyways. I figured that maybe the baby's heartbeat would be soothing."

"And?"

"And," Harry said. "She discovered a second heartbeat." He shrugged.

"Harry this is huge, and amazing, and I should not have been the first to know."

Harry made a little 'what do you want me to do about it' movement with his hands. "I already told you I was on my way to go tell Lucius."

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Draco snapped, ushering him towards the exit. "Go tell him before Poppy does." With that said Draco shoved Harry forcibly out of the portrait hole.

Harry staggered backwards then looked up at the shut portrait hole bemusedly. That had certainly been odd.

* * *

Lucius was going insane. No. Insane was too weak a word. Lucius was going out of his skull. He hated being confined to one spot for too long and it had most defiantly been too long. Hours too long. Even the short nap he had taken earlier hadn't helped. If anything it just made him feel worse and Harry still had yet to make an appearance and that bothered him as well. 

"Luc, you ok?"

Lucius turned his head and saw Harry standing in the door. He nodded and scooted over and patted his hand against the bed.

Harry grinned and waddled over. Lucius thought he looked gorgeous but, if he said so Harry would become suspicious. He didn't want that. If there was one thing he had learned about Harry in the past few weeks it was that he hated being reminded of how huge he had gotten. Lucius personally thought he looked wonderful. Harry just didn't seem to see it.

"What have you been doing?"

Harry snuggled down next to Lucius and sighed contentedly. "I was telling Hermione a story."

Lucius eyebrows flew up at the proclamation. "What type of story?"

"The first day back here at Hogwarts." Harry mumbled feeling exhausted.

"How'd that go?"

He shrugged. "I think I might being seeing a lot more of her in the next few days."

"So we should be expecting company then?"

Harry rolled over so he was facing him. "I hope so. I didn't realize how much I missed Hermione, until she was sitting across from me in our rooms."

Lucius smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm glad she's back then."

Harry hummed and closed his eyes, leaning against Lucius chest. He played with the buttons of his top and opened his eyes slowly. "I also got the second degree from Draco."

"Oh?" Lucius asked, draping an arm around Harry's waist. "What did you do this time?"

He scowled. "I didn't do anything, except put my cloak on."

"He's become quite protective of you lately, you do realize." Lucius chuckled.

Harry laughed. "Too bad I'm already taken huh?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, smiling. "Brat, why do I put up with you?"

"I don't know." Harry said in mock puzzlement. "Maybe it's because you love me?"

"Too right I do." Lucius kissed Harry firmly on the lips, then pulled back, leaving Harry looking dazed. "Ah now I remember why else."

Harry snapped back to reality, blushing profusely. "There was another reason Draco kept me from getting here sooner."

"Oh?"

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Uh huh."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to go find someone else who's more willing to?"

"No, I'll tell you."

"Well…?"

Harry picked nervously at the bed linens. "We'rehavingtwins." He rushed out.

"Did you just say twins?" Lucius asked, looking faintly amused at Harry's reaction.

"Y-uh huh."

Lucius tilted Harry's head up so he was looking at him. "That's wonderful news Harry."

"You're not upset?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Why do you think I would be upset?" Lucius asked softly, brushing Harry's hair off his face.

He blushed. "I dunno."

"Brat," he murmured affectionately, kissing him softly on the lips. "Draco's probably beginning to panic, probably thinks you got yourself hurt on the way here. You better get going."

"He's become such a mother hen recently, hasn't he?" Harry said amusedly, sitting up slowly. It was getting harder to get up and down these days, but in the end it hopefully would be worth it. He leaned over and kissed Lucius lingeringly, before standing up. "Good night Lucius."

"Good night Harry."

Harry flashed him a brilliant smile and waddled out the door. Lucius watched him go sadly. If it had been any other day he would have insisted Harry stay with him, but Harry had, had a busy day and needed a good nights sleep. One where Harry wouldn't be worried about aggravating Lucius' healing wounds. Not that he'd mind though. It was actually extremely comforting knowing someone was there who cared about him that much. When he had still been with Narcissa, he had come home in a much worse state then this and in much more pain, but Narcissa didn't give a rat's arse one way or the other and sent a house elf up to his room to tend to him. He was certain if the same thing happened now Harry would have seen to it personally and even called a healer if he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Lucius sighed, staring up at the arches on the ceiling. He never thought he'd get used to having so many people care about him. Draco had been a surprise to him. He still feared that Draco may be putting on an act for the masses. He had always acted just like him, to the point where Lucius felt like he had been looking into a mirror and he hadn't like what he was seeing. Narcissa's death became the biggest wake up call of his life and now he had people who cared for him and his son and a new husband who he absolutely adored. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Maybe now he'd be able to have the life he always dreamed of. Rolling onto his side, he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face, imagining the next few days.

**A/N: So what did you think? Not quite as funny as the last two chapters nor as eventful.**

**Next chapter: Harry tells more of his story. And how he slowly started falling for Malfoy senior. So yes it will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh guys I am so sorry it's been taking me forever to update stories, but now midterms are next week and Marching Band season is over and I've finished writing my senior essay! Therefore, I shall hopefully start updating more frequently. It should help you all to know that the only stories I have been working on recently, are the three highest reviewed. Although there is a collaboration I am writing with one of my friends thats only being posted on my livejournal. That's probably going to be longer than any of my fics on I am surprised needless to say. Anyways. As I am sure you will notice while reading this really astoundingly short chapter that this is not a finished chapter. This, like my original posting of chapter ten for Little Steps, is a promise to my faithful readers and reviewers that I haven't given up on this story. I just haven't had the time to write more until the last few days. This story however has an outline. Something I rarely make for stories. So bear with me. I hope to have the rest of chapter four finished by Monday the latest. If it's not up then I give you all permission to beat me with Lucius' pimp cane.**

"Harry! Harry, you have to open the door!" Hermione called. "Harry I don't know the password and I don't like standing around out here."

Harry chuckled, watching Draco who immediately went to open the door. The blonde sent a glare over his shoulder at the pregnant boy before allowing Hermione to enter.

"Morning Mione," Harry greeted from his chair.

Hermione beamed. "Good morning."

Draco sat down on an overstuffed armchair diagonal from Harry's as Hermione seated herself on the love seat.

"How's Mr. Malfoy," she asked politely.

"He's dieing of boredom in the hospital wing."

Draco snorted, knowing that wasn't far from the truth. Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde. "So Mione how was your night?"

She grinned evilly, tucking her errant brown frizzy hair behind her ear. "Ron flipped out. I haven't seen him so steamed since Ginny told him she fancied Draco." Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. "Oops," she whispered, blushing hotly.

"Ginny fancies Draco?" He exclaimed laughingly. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. Harry stood up, so he could sit next to her. He picked up her hands where they were clenched in her lap and squeezed them. "Come on Hermione. Don't be like that."

Draco was smirking at the young woman, trying desperately to suppress an eye roll as Harry began to mother her. He watched as Harry slowly began to soothe the girl's frayed nerves and an expression of awe cross her face followed quickly by amusement. He was so busy silently laughing at the two on the beige love seat he never heard the door open or shut.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Draco almost jumped out of his seat in shock, almost. He turned in his seat, his light blue eyes wide with recognition and surprise.

"Father," he breathed, standing up rapidly, accidentally knocking off a book that had been hanging on the edge of the glass coffee table. "Poppy let you out?" He winced at his own comment but didn't retract it, because honestly he was curious why his father was standing here in front of him and not lying in a hospital bed being fussed over by the healer.

Lucius laughed at his son's expression and clapped him on the back. "Of course she did."

Harry, who had been so busy trying to explain away and comfort his distraught friend, glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was all about. An ear splitting smile burst across his face as he leapt to his feet. Actually he got up very slowly, his back having been aching all morning, but his expression told everyone in the room if he wasn't pregnant he'd have been to his feet and already at Lucius' side.

Hermione smiled and nodded politely, to the older man, still not sure what she felt about him yet. But she'd reserve judgment until she got to know him better. After all Harry honestly appeared very very happy. Elated even and she'd only been back for a day. She didn't want to mess up any chances of staying Harry's friend like Ronald had.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said in acknowledgement as his arm wormed it's way around Harry's back. Harry smiled up at him.

**A/N: So once again. Tell me if I really need to update more frequently. All the people who review make me type faster, especially when there are good ideas involved.**


End file.
